Various denture adhesive compositions using polymers are described in the patent literature, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,924; 4,910,247; 4,318,742 and 4,393,080. Generally such compositions exhibit resistance to biological fluids, are non-irritating and have good adhesion over a limited period of time. However, it is generally desired to increase the resin content of the existing formulations to reinforce and extend the adhesive holding power while still retaining a viscosity which permits high conformity to the shape of the mucous membrane to which the adhesive is applied. Attempts to formulate compositions of smooth paste or gel-like consistency which contain up to 45 or 65% solids have not met with success since increase in resin content is invariably accompanied by an undesired increase in viscosity such that the paste-like and structure conforming properties are greatly diminished.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above difficulties while still retaining the desirable properties of prior denture adhesives.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for introducing a viscosity limiting compound into commercial denture adhesive formulations which permits marked increase in polymer loading with minimal increase in composition viscosity.
Still another object is to provide a process of using a denture adhesive which is simple and economical to prepare.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.